Today, sensor networks are being used in a wide range of application areas. For example, data collected by sensor networks may be used for environmental monitoring, security and surveillance, logistics and transportation, control and automation, and traffic monitoring. The sensor networks can be integrated with existing lighting infrastructures such as those used to light roads, streets and highways. By leveraging the existing lighting infrastructure, the existing luminaires and lighting fixtures can be transformed into sensor-equipped, smart devices capable of capturing and transmitting data to enable a broad array of applications and services.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.